


What will happen next?

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Odd story where anything could happen and will happen.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	What will happen next?

Remus sat on the roof of his and his brother’s home. He was currently just drawing a wonderful picture for his brother. It was a picture of his brother. Though he soon enough got bored and drew a mustache and glasses which made him realize he drew himself. So he got up and went back inside. He grabbed his key and drove his car to his friend’s house, his friend being Logan.

Remus walked into the house after picking the lock and looked for his friend. 

Logan was currently on the couch of his living room making out with his boyfriend, he didn’t expect visitors. 

Remus simply walked over and took Logan’s glasses off of his face then went to the bathroom and tried them on. He smiled and took a picture. NOW HE WAS THE MUSTACHE GLASSES MAN!!!!!  
Logan simply sighed and went back to watching his space documentary with his boyfriend, Virgil. 

Soon Patton walked right into the house and straight to the kitchen to make some cookies. 

Without even meaning to Remus had started a party at Logan’s house. 

Even Janus and Roman arrived, at the same time! Probably because Remus had taken their only car and Roman had to call for a ride. 

**Author's Note:**

> As of 7/18/20 this was discontinued  
> Sorry


End file.
